nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Farquaad
Lord Farquaad (or simply known as just Farquaad) was the main antagonist in Shrek. Lord Farquaad is the comically evil short-in-stature ruler of the huge castle of Duloc. Several times in the film it is commented that, in Duloc's towering height, Farquaad may be compensating for something. His birthday is April 15th. In his pursuit of perfection, Farquaad attempted to rid his kingdom offairy tale creatures, offering a reward for their capture and then exiling imprisoned creatures to Shrek's swamp. However, because Farquaad is not of royal stock, he cannot become a King until he marries a princess. He decides that Princess Fiona will be the perfect wife and Queen, but she must first be rescued from her tower guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. Unwilling or unable to perform the feat himself (probably both), Farquaad decides to hold a tournament to discover the knight that will rescue Princess Fiona when Donkey and Shrek arrive. Shrek and Donkey defeat the knights and Farquaad decides to send Shrek on the quest instead. Lord Farquaad agrees to move the fairy tale creatures out of Shrek's swamp if Shrek rescues Fiona. Shrek delivers Fiona to Farquaad and Farquaad immediately proposes marriage, unaware that she becomes an ogress at sunset. Shrek disrupts the marriage ceremony, delaying a kiss between Farquaad and Fiona until after sunset. Fiona makes the transition from human to ogre form, upon which Farquaad rejects his new bride, banishing her to the tower and claiming the title of King. He also sentences Shrek to death as well. Before Farquaad finishes his claims of becoming the new King, Dragon, who had been guarding Fiona and had since developed a relationship with Donkey, crashes through the window and eats the monologuing Farquaad, thanks to Shrek, who whistles for her. Moments later, Dragon burps up his crown. Farquaad was apparently not well liked in Duloc; when he is eaten by Dragon, the citizens laugh and cheer. ''Shrek In a parody of dating shows, the mirror introduces three different princesses for Farquaad to choose from: Cinderella, Snow White, and Princess Fiona. At his henchman Thelonius' suggestion, Farquaad chooses Princess Fiona, who is locked away in a castle tower guarded by a ferocious dragon. Despite the mirror's attempt to warn him about what happens at midnight, Lord Farquaad decides to plan a tournament to see which knight will be worthy enough to embark on a quest to retrieve Fiona. However, Shrek, who had travelled from his swamp to Duloc accompanied by Donkey to ask Farquaad to move the fairy tale creatures off his swamp interrupts the tournament. Farquaad changes his mind and decides that whoever kills Shrek will be named champion. However, despite the knights' best efforts, they are all defeated by Shrek and Donkey. Impressed by Shrek's actions, Farquaad awards the ogre with the quest he had set to his knights. Shrek remarks that he's already on a quest to get his swamp back. Farquaad makes a deal with Shrek that if his is successful in the quest to rescue Princess Fiona, he will give the ogre his swamp back, fully restored to the way it was before the fairy tale folk overran the place.In ''Shrek, Farquaad has banished all of the fairy tale creatures from his land, forcing them to take refuge in Shrek's swamp. Back at his castle, Farquaad tortures Gingerbread Man into revealing the location of the other fairy tale folk that he hasn't been able to capture or banish. Just as Gingerbread Man is going to reveal what he knows, the captain of the guards arrives and announces that they have found the Magic Mirror. Lord Farquaad asks the mirror if Duloc is the perfect kingdom of them all. The mirror tells him that he's not truly a king, but he can become one if he marries a princess. Death Shrek and Donkey successfully rescue Princess Fiona from the dragon and the trio journey onward to Duloc. Shrek and Fiona start falling in love, but Shrek overhears Fiona talking about how no one could love a hideous beast and thinks she is referring to him. The next morning,Shrek brings Lord Farquaad to Fiona. After handing over the deed, Farquaad immediately proposes marriage to Fiona, who agrees on the condition that they have the wedding before sunset. He takes Fiona back to his castle, while a heartbroken Shrek returns to his swamp. Just before Lord Farquaad and Fiona can kiss, Shrek barges into the church, interrupts the wedding, and tries to tell Fiona that Farquaad is only marrying her so that he can become King of Duloc. Having found out that Shrek is in love with Fiona, Farquaad humiliates Shrek by getting the whole congregation to laugh with him. He then tries to get Fiona to kiss him. Fiona sees that the sun is setting, however, and decides to reveal her form as an ogress as the curse becomes active. Angered and disgusted, Lord Farquaad orders his guards to get them both out of his sight, yet at the same time, declares that the marriage is binding and claims his throne as King of Duloc. He then orders them to have Shrek killed and Fiona locked back in the tower for the rest of her days. Luckily, Shrek summons Dragon, who breaks into the church, grabs Farquaad in her mouth, throws him up in the air, and swallows him whole. After that, Dragon burps out his crown. Shrek 4-D ::Main article: Farquaad's Ghost In Shrek 4-D, Farquaad returns as a ghost and has his henchman Thelonius kidnap Fiona so he can kill her, make her his ghost queen (Despite rejecting her in her orgress form) and make him King of the Underworld. He also sends a stone dragon from the graveyard to kill Shrek and Donkey, but Dragon comes to their rescue. During a chase scene (reminiscent of the Death Star scene in Star Wars), the stone dragon loses its wings and falls to a presumed death. After Dragon saves Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and Thelonius from falling to their deaths over a waterfall, she destroys Farquaad by breathing fire at him, reducing him to several miniature Farquaad heads, which vanish for good. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Farquaad was restored to full life by Maleficent, who recruited him into the Organization as a conquerer in the Org's Army. Farquaad believes that since he is an expy of Michael Eisner due to Katzenberg's hatred of Eisner following the '95 split, he should be the one to lead all the Disney Villains in hsi perfect kingdom, merging Disney and its expy Duloc to make the ultimate empire. Later on, Padro Lodo used the powers of darkness to create a zombie Cauldron-Born clone of Farquaad to serve as part of his Shrek Thriller Ghoul Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization